venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Fan: ???
It's not like I THOUGHT I could do it... But...I hoped I could do it better But don't be fooled...I did it. But I payed. Hard. Let me explain..before He comes back... In the year 2039, time travel had...was? Is? I can't tell. Well, it.. it WILL be a reality to only the very rich and intelligent can use it for their needs. I'll explain, though, how I got involved. I'll say the times. Lets start back in 2014 when...he was..born. Not birth, but when his mind was taken over. 2014: June 12th, 14:21 "Come on, come on, so close..I'm going to do it..come on..." Jimmy muttered, as he inched and inched closer to the open casket at the Hope Baptist Church. The people's worried glances went from unnerved to scared, as Jimmy's eyes were glaring at the deceased lady's body. He then started to grab the lady's arm. Everything is going to plan, Jimmy thought. As he tore his knife out of his pants, and the crowd gasped, he thrust the blade towards the hand. But suddenly, his hand stopped mid-air: someone had grabbed his arm. In fury, Jimmy spun around to see who had stopped him from his deeds... 2039: March 31st, 12:12 He stood at the grave, slowly putting a rose on it. Johnny knew the horrible truth, and that he felt the most terrible feeling. He missed this person so, so much. He was very dear to his heart, He hated himself, for it was him that caused this person's death. Then again, it was very important he died. He slowly walked to the car. He had to let go of his pain, but not forget it. He broke down crying in his car, sitting alone in the car, in the empty graveyard parking space. 2014: November 3rd 9:04 "I-I don't know what happend to him!", and older woman told the police, "One moment hes about to cut off the womans hand, and one moment he falls, all pale!". The cop nodded, "Well, we will inspect the..the corpse and see what happend. Thank you for your time, young woman". The lady blinked, but walked away. Carefully folding over the sheet, the doctor glanced down at Jimmy's body. All though he searched it for anything that might have indicated the cause of death many times, he didn't see the very small puncture in the skin, right in the back of the shoulder. By the looks of it, he was killed by a lethal injection through a syringe. Now...it was time to find the murderer 2038: May 26th, 18:43 Yes. I did it. Me, Johnny WIlliam Ghost, time traveling..assasin..has killed the mass murderer Jimmy "Casket". I have a long time to explain. Well, I didn't. I die about 3-4 years from now. He kills me. Lets go back a decade or two, shall we? I have a good reason to kill him, so don't be mad at me. 2016: March 27th, 13:02 Johnny rushed into the house through a smashed window. Frantic, he searched the area for the children. He leaped over knocked over chairs and avoided crushed lamps. When he heard the scream of a child, he dashed into the bedroom. Jimmy smiled at Johnny as he ran in. "I was waiting for you to see this..", Jimmy said. He gently pushed the knife against the boy's throat. He started to sob. Jimmy grinned. "Pl-please...we can work this out. If you could just-", Johnny began, but then, Jimmy grabbed a small, metal toy-pot at Johnny, Distracted, he felt pain his cheek as the tiny pot hit his jaw. Jimmy laughed, than grabbed the boy...and threw him out the window. Johnny realized what he had done, "NOOO!" He glared at Jimmy. He just laughed harder. "Y-You...killed-" Johnny started off, just then, Jimmy lunged at him, knife in hand. Johnny ducked, and Jimmy's knife hit the wall. Trying to pull it out, Johnny grabbed a pair of hancuffs and cuffed Jimmy to a wood stick holding up the bed, and hit him so hard in the back of the head, he got knocked out. Johnny raced over to the window and looked down. His heart jumped at the sigh: The small boy, sprawled on the grassy ground. Johnny let a tear crawl down his cheek. "You..you killed my baby...", he sobbed 2016: April 2nd, 16:10 "Mister WIlliam, I'm sorry to waste your time, but-" "Oh no, it's fine. And I go by Johnny." "Ah. Sorry", the man said cooly. He turned around and grabbed two cups of steaming hot coffee. Handing one to Johnny, they both sat down on leather chairs. The man smiled "I've heard you were heroic, knocking out that boy.." His warm smile faded to a remorsefull frown. "I am sorry, truely sorry, for your lose, Mister..Johnny". Johnny kept a straight face, and told him about everything in detail. The man started writing on a notepad. "Well, thats all that we- all that I wanted- Oh, forget it" the man stammered. Johnny, confused, watch a few men in navy blazers walk in. One of the smiled at Johnny, and he smiled back. "Johnny William? Ah, yes! Well, sir, my name is Hues. Hues Wyoming.". He pulled out a pack of ciggarettes, pulled out one, and threw it on the table. "Smoke"? he asked. Johnny shook his head, and Hues took a one and lit it. With a little smoke coming out his mouth, he grinned and spoke, "We want you here because..well, we want to hire you." Johnny frowned. "What...what do you want me to do, sir?" Hues blinked, but then snorted. "I know, I mean, I look like a bad guy from those movies. Well, I ain't. I actually want to talk to you about something serious, all though from all those movies...". The men Hues was with sat down also, noting things down. "I can see the confusion on your face. I was shocked as well." Hues shifted in his seat, as if he was lying. But he wasn't. Just didn't know how to put it. "Anyway, I just need to say one thing.." Hues said. Johnny's eyes turned to slits. This guy is just wanting it to be as intense as possible. Finally, he spoke proudly: "Mister, Johnny...We need you to time travel" 2039: October 15th, 6:02 There you go. Thats how I got into this stuff. If you're shedding tears for my loss, don't sweat it. He's alive. I can tell you how, but quickly: 2016: March 27th, 13:02 Johnny rushed into the house through a smashed window. Frantic, he searched the area for the children. He leaped over knocked over chairs and avoided crushed lamps. When he heard the scream of a child, he dashed into the bedroom. Jimmy smiled at Johnny as he ran in. "I was waiting for you to see this..", Jimmy said. He gently pushed the knife against the boy's throat. He started to sob. Jimmy grinned. "Pl-please...we can work this out. If you could just-", Johnny began, but then, Jimmy grabbed a small, metal toy-pot at Johnny, and threw it at Johnny. Aware of what is about to happen, he ignored the pot...even as it hit his left eye. He grabbed Jimmy by the head, and smashed it into his. Jimmy screamed, as fell to the floor. Johnny grabbed his son, then rushed him out of the room, locked it, then turned around. Jimmy, with his forehead bleeding, started towards Johnny. He grabbed Jimmy's arm and attempted to spin him, but Jimmy had his leg around Johnny's. They both fell down, locked limbs. "HAHA! Looks like Jimmy Casket is more than you thought!", Jimmy scoffed. Johnny then grabbed Jimmy's ear, and pulled it down, forcing him to be inches away from Johnny. Jimmy bit Johnny's ear, then spit out blood, and looked into Johnny's eyes...like a madman about to jump off a cliff. Like a physcopath about to claim another victim. Johnny screamed, but rolled over, making Jimmy on the bottom. Johnny sat up, punching Jimmy as hard and fast as he could. With every slug, Jimmy laughed even harder. Johnny stopped punching. Jimmy looked bloody, but didn't stop laughing. Johnny spit on his face, which made Jimmy just start to bawl with laughter, coughing inbetween mad giggles. Johnny got off him, and reached for his handcuffs. He looked around for them, but found none, he opened the door slightly to see if it had fallen outside. "You're a bad boy, mister Ghost.." He heard a voice behind. Suddenly, Jimmy rushed past him and off out of the house. His heart skipped, "NO! Stop!" Johnny yelled, as he chased after him. Following the laughs, he ran outside into the brisk night air. He had lost his foe. There you go. Now, lets go back to how I finally killed Jimmy...well, not really, but thats a spoiler. 2016: April 2nd, 16:13 "You..you want me to kill a teenager? Are you insane?", Johnny cried. Hues closed his eyes, and shook his head gently. "Its not what it sounds like. He..grows up to not only get his revenge on some boys who pissed him off, but he had a record of 13 kills in 2 years. We tried out best to kill him earlier, but the way I reckon, we have to hit 'em off before he starts his lttle crisis." Johnny's mouth opened and closed, but he said softly "You're lucky you got such a good guy here to assasinate a boy...". 2014: June 12th, 14:21 "Come on, come on, so close..I'm going to do it..come on..." Jimmy muttered, as he inched and inched closer to the open casket at the Hope Baptist Church. The people's worried glances went from unnerved to scared, as Jimmy's eyes were glaring at the deceased lady's body. He then started to grab the lady's arm. Everything is going to plan, Jimmy thought. As he tore his knife out of his pants, and the crowd gasped, he thrust the blade towards the hand. But suddenly, his hand stopped mid-air: someone had grabbed his arm. In fury, Jimmy spun around to see who had stopped him from his deeds. There he was, Johnny Ghost, staring into the eyes of young Jimmy "Casket". The boy screamed "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!? YOU'RE RUINING EVER-" Johnny punched the boy. "Jim!" His father cried. He rushed towards Johnny, but he kept dragging Jimmy out the door, as the people gasped. Johnny shoved the father out of the way and broke out in an all out run. After a while, he stopped and threw Jimmy in an old garage. "Y-you don't k-know what you've d-done..." Jimmy spat out, in pure fury. He reached for his knife, but it wasn't there. Jimmy glared at Johnny, standing up. "Oh. You mean this?" Johnny held up the knife. Jimmy looked at him sharply. "Give...me..that. Now", he shaked out, his words full of loathing hatrid. Johnny then pulled out a large revolver and pointed it at Jimmy. "You are now about to be executed by orders of Hue Wyoming and the TTB Crew." His hand shaked, but he kept his ground. With a click of the gun, Jimmy, for the first time, let tears go down his face. but oddly, they were tears of..joy. "Go ahead. I want you to." Jimmy laughed. And laughed. So hard. Johnny's mouth opened widely, but nothing could be heard over the gunshot. 2039: November 2nd, 5:41 Thats what I remember...But... Johnny woke up with a start. Pain. Massive, massive pain. It was erupting from his forehead. He could not see anything, as the room he appeared to be in was white and there were lights everywhere. After his eyes adapted to the brightness, he discovered he was in a hospital room. Just then, a nurse came into the room. "I see you're awake.", she said. Johnny tried to move out of his bed, but the nurse kept on insisting that he stay down, and that it would be at least a week before he could get out of the critical care. "Critical ca-What happend to me?", Johnny said, confused. The nurse dug out a mirrior out of a cabinet and handed it to Johnny. Aiming it where it hurt the most, his forehead, he saw a shocking sight: In the middle of his forehead was a circular, red mark. "....I-I was shot?", Johnny said quietly. The nurse nodded, and walked out of the room. Johnny laid back on his cot. This was getting out of hand. "Think, Ghost, think!", he told himself. What had happend? Then, a flashback of a gunshot and a crying boy went through his head. Johnny felt a wave of sadness...That is, until he remembered WHY he shot that boy. After a short moment of rest, another person entered his room. Johnny looked up at him. "What went wrong, Hues?". Hues Wyoming just shook his head, "I'm not quite sure, but when you killed Jimmy, I came foward in time to get the body...", He trailed off. Just then, Johnny noticed Hues' ash-grey suit had red stains on it. He understood what had happend. "You saved my life. You found my body and called the po-", Johnny was saying, but then Hues started to look remorseful. He sat down on a white chair with his hands in his lap. After a moment, Hues spoke, but his voice cracked, "Mister Will-, Um, Mister Johnny...I'm not sure how to say this but...You...Your injury is....It's terminal...", Hues said. Johnny's heart sank. Tears filled his eyes, but he fought them back. Hues stood up from his chair, and grabbed the door handle. Halfway out the door, he looked back at Johnny. "I shouldn't have asked you to get that boy, John...", he said grimly. He walked out door. Johnny laid there, staring at the wall, for what seemed like a long time. He knew what was going to happen...He was going to die. Just then, Johnny took off his IV, jumped out of the bed, and ran out the door. The nurses and doctors ran after him, but when he made it out the front door, he ran as fast as he could. This was going to cause great pain. 2039: Novemver 1st, 19:59 What happened was, if you do not understand, Jimmy Casket was already in my conciousness before I killed him. So, since I shot Jimmy in the head, I suffered the same fate as well. The blow damaged my brain, and the doctor says I won't make it for more than 3 days. 3 days. He's inside me. In my mind. Any minute now, he is going to make me die. Any second now. So I must do what I what I was worried I would have to. Save Jimmy Casket. The only way though is to go back in the house, after I handcuff Jimmy..and my son is dead. I know that sound selfish, that I would kill my son in order to stay alive myself. But something happend. I found out, I won't tell you how I found out, thats secret, but I found out that if I dont live until 2067, I won't be there to stop a man that uses nuclear bombs against the states. If I don't live, we all die. I hate myself for doing it. If I my future didn't be so important, I would rather have myself die instead of my son. I hate myself. I hate myself. I told my son I loved him, and to always remember his mother... He enjoyed the toy and ice cream I gave him. He asked what was going on. I told him that I was going on a drive, and that I'd be back soon. I gave him my last kiss goodbye. I am about to uncertainly go back to where he is murdered. They say grown men don't cry. They also say that there is no such thing as time travel. Here I go. 2016: March 27th, 13:02 Johnny rushed into the house through a smashed window. Frantic, he searched the area for the children. He leaped over knocked over chairs and avoided crushed lamps. When he heard the scream of a child, he dashed into the bedroom. Jimmy smiled at Johnny as he ran in. "I was waiting for you to see this..", Jimmy said. He gently pushed the knife against the boy's throat. He started to sob. Jimmy grinned. "Pl-please...we can work this out. If you could just-", Johnny began, but then, Jimmy grabbed a small, metal toy-pot at Johnny, Distracted, he felt pain his cheek as the tiny pot hit his jaw. Jimmy laughed, than grabbed the boy...and threw him out the window. Johnny realized what he had done, "NOOO!" He glared at Jimmy. He just laughed harder. "Y-You...killed-" Johnny started off, just then, Jimmy lunged at him, knife in hand. Johnny ducked, and Jimmy's knife hit the wall. Trying to pull it out, Johnny grabbed a pair of hancuffs and cuffed Jimmy to a wood stick holding up the bed, and hit him so hard in the back of the head, he got knocked out. Johnny raced over to the window and looked down. His heart jumped at the sigh: The small boy, sprawled on the grassy ground. Johnny let a tear crawl down his cheek. "You-you killed-", he began, but remembered what his job was. Wiping the teardrop from his wrinkled cheek, he looked at Jimmy. "You're gonna blow it, kid." He smirked, but then let his face fell. He pulled out a small C4 explosive, for the only way for Jimmy's soul to be trapped inside Johnny's head was to avoid his death up close. He typed in the numbers, attached it to the wall, and ran out of the house. Right as he was leaving, he spotted a picture of Sarah. His beautiful wfe. Johnny grabbed it, and ran out of his house. A few short seconds later, the windows burst open, and the house was ingulfed in smoke and dancing flames. He rushed to the premise of the heat and grabbed his son's body. 2039: March 31st, 12:21 He stood at his son's grave, slowly putting a rose on it. Johnny knew that he still had to be cursed with the horrible mind-attack, but he did save the lives of others that also would have been tragic..One of them being Barrack Obama's son. He missed his child dearly, but he turned around and started towards his car. He had to let go of the pain, but not forget it. Hues had thanked him for his service, but because of the pain that had happend, the men had destroyed all the time machines in the city, as if it was a memorial for the savior of many people's lives son. And although, a few days later, he did move out of town, because he knew that Jimmy would take over his physique, making another killer. So he is alive to this day, his title "Johnny Ghost: Paranormal Investigator". He was able to control it over the years, but still gets taken away when certain events happen. The important thing is that Jimmy Casket, or at least his true, original self, is gone. So, what what you do? If you were forced with a task so terrible that you had to let your son die to save the lives of around 10 people? If the answer is no...well... So was his. But he was devoted. Let his life not be cursed, so much as burdened by the fact he cannot think his own thoughts as he hoped. In closing, I would like to say this: For all of you out there, I hope you learned a lesson from this. That's all I want and could say. `Johnny Ghost (Jimmy "Casket") Category:JustJackBros Category:Fan Fiction